On My Way
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang omega. Ia membenci alpha karena mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia yang seorang omega harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Ketika ia bertemu dengan soulmatenya yang tentu seorang alpha, Naruto merutuki hidupnya. : SasuNaru Soulmate!AU & Omegaverse : Special for SasuNaru Day 2016 & #BlueOrangChallenge


Naruto adalah seorang omega. Ketika orangtuanya memberitahunya jika ia adalah seorang omega dan ketika ia mendapat _heat_ pertamanya diusia tiga belas tahun Naruto tidak bisa menolak posisinya sebagai seorang omega.

Menjadi omega bukanlah hal yang buruk sebetulnya. Toh sekarang tidak ada yang memperlakukan omega seperti dulu; menganggap omega itu rendahan dan budak hanya karena omega berada di posisi terbawah. Pemikiran orang-orang sekarang tidak seperti dulu.

Ketika ia masih remaja ia tidak pernah memusingkan statusnya sebagai omega, Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mengejek atau mengganggunya secara anarkis. Jika memang ada yang membuat masalah dengannya—terutama alpha—ia lebih baik menghindar.

Namun nyatanya ia sadar, matanya benar-benar terbuka akan jendela dunia ketika ia menginjak usia tiga belas tahun, _heat_ pertamanya, dan saat pertama kalinya ia mengecap bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Ia sadar bahwa ternyata omega—walau bagaimanapun juga—masih mendapat perlakuan tidak adil walau tidak secara terang-terangan.

Melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang berstatus sebagai alpha mendapatkan segala sesuatu dengan mudahnya membuat Naruto terganggu. Alpha mendapatkan nilai tinggi dengan mudah, alpha lebih mudah untuk mengikuti ekstra kulikuler dan menguasai _gymnasium_ saat pelajaran olahraga. Alpha selalu di dahulukan, omega tidak bisa menentang alpha.

Ya, alpha. Menyandang status alpha membuatmu bagaikan superior, dipuja, dan diagungkan oleh semua orang. Alpha yang berkuasa, alpha memiliki status tertinggi, alpha adalah yang terkuat—

—alpha adalah segalanya. _Segalanya_.

Naruto membenci alpha karena mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya hanya karena mereka adalah alpha. Tidak ada yang memusingkan tentang alpha, atau mencemooh ketika seorang alpha menjadi pemimpin.

Sementara ia yang seorang omega harus bekerja dua kali lipat—atau lebih—agar bisa diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Sejak ia dibangku sekolah hingga usianya menginjak dua puluh lima sekarang ini yang Naruto lakukan adalah bekerja keras agar diakui semua orang.

Ia menyukai psikologi. Sejak dulu Naruto sangat tertarik dengan bagaimana sifat, sikap, dan perilaku setiap orang. Terutama ketika ia sudah banyak melihat sendiri orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan mental karena berbagai alasan yang berbeda.

Naruto menyukainya, ketika ia berinteraksi dengan pasien-pasiennya, berjuang bersama mereka untuk kesembuhan mereka, dan melihat mereka keluar dari penderitaan. Itulah sebab Naruto mencintai pekerjaannya.

Bahkan ketika ia sudah mencapai puncak, dimana Namikaze Naruto dikenal sebagai dokter ahli psikis yang handal dan ditunjuk sebagai salah satu kepala bagian di Rumah Sakit ternama Tokyo, ia masih harus berjuang dengan statusnya sebagai omega.

Tidak seharusnya omega berada dipuncak. Tidak seharusnya omega memimpin seolah ia seorang alpha. Omega seharusnya berada dibawah alpha, tunduk pada alpha karena mereka memang ditakdirkan begitu.

Alpha atau omega, persetan dengan semua itu. Naruto benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang merupakan omega. Baik omega atau alpha, Naruto akan tetap berada ditempatnya berdiri tanpa memedulikan apa pandangan orang padanya.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **On My Way © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **Pairing**

 _ **SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 **Boys Love**. _Alternative Universe_. **Omegaverse**. **Soulmate!AU**. typo(s), _out of chara_ , etc.

Special for : **SasuNaru Day 2016** and **#BlueOrangeChallenge**

* * *

Naruto adalah psikiater yang seratus persen dapat diandalkan, hampir semua orang menyadari hal itu. Pasien yang berhasil ia sembuhkan sudah tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Wajar jika ia selalu diberikan pasien dengan gangguan mental berat. Karena itu ia tidak pernah lepas dari buku untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara untuk kesembuhan pasiennya.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu lagi." Sesosok pria pucat masuk begitu saja ke ruangan Naruto, mengabaikan si pirang yang memandangnya kesal. "Berkutat dengan buku setebal itu sementara kau sudah pintar, kau ini maunya apa?"

"Aku kira kau memiliki _manner_ , Sai." Naruto menyembur sarkastik pada pemuda bernama Sai dihadapannya. "Ketuk pintu sebelum kau masuk keruang milik orang lain."

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukan itu denganmu." Lagi, pemuda pucat itu mengabaikan omongan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih menarik kursi dihadapan Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Danzou Sai merupakan teman Naruto semasa kuliah. Mereka berada dalam fakultas yang sama, lulus dengan nilai baik juga sekarang bekerja dibidang yang sama di Rumah Sakit yang sama. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Sai tidak segan pada Naruto.

Jika ada yang membedakan mereka itu hanyalah status mereka. Naruto menjabat sebagai salah satu kepala Rumah Sakit, sementara Sai bisa disebut sebagai _tangan kanan_ Naruto.

Satu hal lagi, Sai adalah alpha, sementara Naruto _sialnya_ adalah seorang omega. Satu-satunya yang membuat Naruto terkadang kesal pada Sai adalah status alpha yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah di iringi gerakan melepas kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin kau kesini hanya untuk menggodaku 'kan?"

Sai tertawa. "Astaga, Naruto, kau memang omega tapi bukan berarti aku harus membuatmu tertarik padaku. Kau terlalu garang." Naruto langsung melirik tajam kearah Sai. "Woah, tenang-tenang, maafkan aku, _sensei_."

"Sai, jangan main-main, aku lelah menghadapi banyolanmu."

Sai terkekeh jahil. Ia menopang kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri. "Aku hanya ingin membawa kabar buruk padamu." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. "Senior tersayangmu resmi digantikan besok."

Bola mata Naruto langsung membulat, mulutnya terbuka penuh keterkejutan. "Itachi- _san_?" Pekiknya tidak percaya. "Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Oh ya?" Sai memandang Naruto dengan mengejek. "Aku rasa dia memberitahumu, tapi kau saja yang terlalu asik dengan dokumen atau bukumu." Lanjutnya sarkastik. "Coba sekarang cek ponselmu."

Dengan segera sang pirang membuka laci meja, tempat dimana ia menaruh ponselnya. Ia mengabaikan Sai yang terus berceloteh tentang bodohnya Naruto.

Dua pesan masuk dan satu panggilan tidak terjawab.

Naruto menggeser layar ponselnya dengan jari. Membuka panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan dari Itachi yang sampai padanya sejak sore tadi.

 _Message from: Uchiha Itachi, 17:44_

 _Naruto, aku resmi dipindahkan ke Fukuoka besok. Aku serahkan Rumah Sakit padamu._

 _Messege from: Uchiha Itachi, 17:46_

 _Oh ya, semoga hubunganmu baik dengan kepala Rumah Sakit yang baru. Kau harus sabar menghadapinya._

"Maksudnya apa?" Gumam Naruto heran. Ia melirik kearah Sai, memperlihatkan ponselnya pada pemuda di depannya. "Itachi- _san_ bilang aku harus sabar menghadapi penggantinya. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

Sai mengumam seraya membaca pesan yang tertera di ponsel Naruto. "Oh, aku ingat. Pengganti Uchiha Itachi itu adiknya sendiri." Ucapnya. "Mungkin Itachi- _san_ ingin kau berhubungan baik dengan adiknya atau apa, entahlah."

Naruto menarik ponselnya, menaruhnya begitu saja di meja tanpa perhatian. Matanya menatap heran pada Sai. "Aku tidak tahu jika Itachi- _san_ punya adik." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Tapi pasti adik Itachi- _san_ sebaik dirinya bukan?"

"Pfft, hahaha!" Tawa Sai saat itu juga langsung pecah. Bagaimanapun juga sahabat pirangnya tetap naif. "Yah, aku harap begitu."

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ruang rapat. Pagi ini seluruh pengurus Rumah Sakit melakukan pertemuan pagi seraya menyambut salah satu kepala Rumah Sakit yang baru, pengganti Uchiha Itachi.

"Selamat pagi, _sensei_." Naruto hampir terjungkal karena seseorang tiba-tiba menubruknya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. "Kau sedang sedih karena Itachi- _sensei_ pindah tugas ya?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Uh, tidak juga." Bohongnya. Sedikitnya ucapan Sakura benar, Naruto masih memikirkan tentang kepindahan senior kesayangannya itu. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Aku bisa mencium dari aroma tubuhmu."

Seketika itu juga Naruto menekuk wajahnya terganggu. Terkutuklah penciuman dan aroma tubuh mereka. Sakura memang hanya seorang beta, namun terkadang penciumannya sama dengan alpha atau omega.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu 'kan aku paling tidak suka dengan, uh—"

"Iya, iya, maaf, Naruto." Dengan nada riang Sakura meminta maaf sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung Naruto. Bisa dibilang hampir seluruh _staff_ Rumah Sakit mengetahui betapa kesalnya Naruto ketika mereka membahas tentang _gender_ kedua mereka.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Terkadang ia merasa sangat iri dengan Sakura atau dengan wanita beta lainnya. Jika wanita saja beta, kenapa ia yang laki-laki harus menganggung beban sebagai omega? Dimana harga dirinya harus direndahkan dengan dua status diatasnya, alpha dan beta.

Memiliki orangtua seorang alpha tidak membuat takdir memihak padanya. Ayahnya seorang alpha namun sang Ibu omega, apa salah jika ia berharap menjadi seorang alpha seperti sang Ayah?

Naruto memasuki ruang rapat dengan senyum dan sapaan sopan, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang mengikuti disampingnya. Beberapa pengurus Rumah Sakit dan Kepala Rumah Sakit yang lain sudah menduduki kursi pertemuan.

Naruto menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan membiarkan Sakura duduk disana, setelahnya ia mengambil duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. Setidaknya Naruto masih bersikap lembut pada wanita, orang-orang yang melihatnya juga tidak menatapnya dengan merendahkan.

 _Tidak berani merendahkan_.

"Aww, kau sangat perhatian, Naruto." Sakura terkekeh senang. "Terimakasih ya."

Naruto mengangkat bahu diiringi senyum manis, "Bukan masalah. Bagaimanapun juga aku pria, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura dan Naruto melempar senyum setelahnya mereka larut dalam obrolan perihal Rumah Sakit ini bersama _staff_ yang lain. Pengganti Itachi ternyata datang tiga puluh menit terlambat, tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

Ketika ia larut dalam pembicaraan dengan Sakura, entah mengapa Naruto merasa sesak secara tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan obrolannya dengan gadis itu, senyuman dibibirnya menghilang begitu saja. Tubuhnya memanas, ia mencium bau yang sangat asing namun disisi lain membuatnya nyaman.

Matanya dengan tidak sengaja melihat kearah tangan kanannya yang berada diatas meja, tepat pada pergelanggan tangan. Ia membelalak ketika tanda waktu di pergelangan tangannya menghitung mundur.

00 : 00 : 05

 _What the_ —! Naruto mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya kehadapan wajah agar ia bisa meneliti dengan jelas.

00 : 00 : 03

Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

00 : 00 : 00

"Maafkan kelancangan saya karena terlambat."

Saat itu juga Naruto merasa tubuhnya melemas namun juga merasa dirinya seperti terhantam oleh benda berat. Diambang pintu berdiri pria tampan dengan balutan jas rapi, surai _raven_ dan kulit bagaikan salju. Senyuman menyungging diwajahnya namun Naruto dapat melihat kepalsuan dibaliknya.

Nafasnya seolah berhenti ketika sepasang kelereng _onyx_ menatapnya dengan tajam dan seringaian di bibir itu. "Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya."

Naruto menggeleng penuh ketidakpercayaan ketika pria itu seolah mengatakan padanya. _Gocha_!

* * *

Jam ditangannya berhenti, menandakan ia sudah bertemu dengan takdirnya, belahan jiwanya, _soulmate_.

Naruto mendapatkan tanda lahir itu sejak ia lahir—atau begitulah yang Ibunya katakan—dan hampir seluruh hidupnya, Naruto merutuki tanda lahirnya disamping statusnya sebagai omega.

Ketika ia belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang omega, Naruto begitu senang dan bangga akan tanda di pergelangan tangannya, penghubung ia dan belahan jiwanya yang belum ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

Setiap waktu yang terhitung mundur dengan lambat Naruto syukuri dan nanti dengan bahagia. Bayangan tentang _soulmate_ nya adalah gadis cantik dan kuat seperti sang Ibu, menyayangi Naruto dan mereka akan memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil selalu menjadi kebahagian untuk Naruto dulu.

Namun ketika mengetahui jika dirinya seorang omega, yang memiliki status terbawah, kasta terendah, atau apapunlah itu, Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli—dan berharap tidak pernah bertemu—dengan belahan jiwanya.

Ia tidak mau jika harus tunduk pada alpha maupun beta. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

Naruto mendesah berat. Ia tidak mau dan tidak pernah berharap ini terjadi. Jika kebanyakan orang berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya, Naruto tidak begitu. Tidak pernah mau dan ia mengutuk sepanjang hidupnya mulai dari sekarang.

Juga ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yah, jadi ini _soulmate_ ku." Naruto terlonjak ketika pria bernama Sasuke itu berada lima meter tepat di depan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah angkuh, tangannya ia sembunyikan disaku celana. "Oya, tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Ternyata seorang pria, huh."

Bibir Naruto tertekuk, matanya memicing menatap Sasuke dengan benci. Ia balas menantang Sasuke dengan angkuh. "Seperti aku sudi saja bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, jangan begitu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Tanpa menjatuhkan seringaiannya, ia mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan jarinya. "Seharusnya seorang omega senang bertemu dengan alpha yang merupakan belahan jiwanya."

Detik itu juga Naruto merasakan tubuhnya panas karena amarah. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya. "Mati saja sana." Desisnya kesal. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi omega dari siapapun."

Tanpa adat sopan yang biasanya Naruto tunjukan pada orang lain, ia melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan seringaian mencemooh. Ia menggertakan giginya, tangannya mengepal kuat.

Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan menjadi omega dari alpha maupun beta manapun.

* * *

"Untuk ukuran omega, kau ini menyeramkan." Sai menyilangkan tangannya, matanya memperhatikan Naruto yang memeriksa laporan dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tahu tidak sih bau apa yang omega keluarkan ketika marah? Seperti pelastik terbakar dan—"

"Sai!" Naruto menggeram kesal, tangannya secara tidak sadar mencengkram kertas yang ia pegang menyebabkan kertas itu lecek. "Bisa diam tidak sih?"

Sai menghela nafas. Tanpa basa basi ia menarik tangan Naruto, mengajak pemuda pirang itu duduk bersamanya di sofa yang berada diruang pribadi dokter muda Namikaze itu. "Jadi, apa penyebabmu menjadi uring-uringan begini?"

Naruto membuang wajahnya, tidak berniat sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan asistennya. Sang pemuda bersurai eboni itupun tidak berhenti menghela nafas, Sai berusaha bersabar, menghadapi omega yang _mood_ nya sedang _down_ benar-benar sulit.

"Aku tebak," Sai memberi jeda. "Pasti karena adik dari Itachi- _sensei_ ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun alisnya yang bertaut ketika Sai menebak bisa menjadi jawaban iya akan pertanyaannya. "Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat kau yang bertitel _the_ _most lovely and kind-hearted doctor_ berubah menjadi garang?"

 _Siapa yang memberiku julukan aneh seperti itu_? Bibir pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin dimajukan, matanya menyiratkan penuh rasa terganggu karena Sai menyebut nama orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan. "Dia alpha brengsek."

Sai hampir saja tertawa jika tidak mengingat _mood_ Naruto yang sedang buruk. "Oh, percayalah padaku, semua alpha itu brengsek dimatamu, Naruto." Sang dokter muda langsung mendelik pada asistennya. "Termasuk aku ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Ingat?"

"Tapi ini berbeda, Sai!" Naruto memukul pahanya, ia sendiri bingung cara menjelaskannya pada Sai. "Kau—punya _soulmate_ 'kan?"

Sai mengangkat alisnya heran. "Tentu saja. Semua orang memilikinya." Ia menyingkap jasnya, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang berhiaskan _tatto_ penunjuk waktu seperti yang ia miliki. "Namun lihat, aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Naruto melihatnya, tanda yang sama seperti dirinya—dan juga orang lain—di pergelangan tangan bawah Sai. Tanda berupa deretan angka bagaikan jam yang ada sejak lahir. Waktunya masih berjalan, masih sangat lama hingga Sai akan bertemu sang belahan jiwa.

"Aku harap _soulmate_ ku mati." Naruto mendesah berat diiringi rasa kekecewaan yang ketara jelas.

"Oh." Sai membuka mulut kaget. Naruto langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Oh, jangan bilang padaku—!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Jangan bilang padaku jika—" Sai memotong kembali ucapannya, mendramatisir. "—Sasuke adalah _soulmate_ mu!"

Seketika itu juga Naruto membekap mulut Sai. "Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak." Kesalnya. "Kau seperti mau semua orang tahu!"

Sai menarik telapak tangan Naruto dari mulutnya, ia menangkupnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Haha, kau lucu sekali." Sai mengeluarkan tawanya. "Kau menyumpahi belahan jiwamu mati disaat orang-orang berharap bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya."

Naruto makin kesal karena Sai yang malah mentertawainya. Apa salahnya menginginkan orang yang seharusnya menjadi _soulmate_ mati? Toh, dia juga tidak butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya. Hanya dia, Ibu, dan Ayahnya, ditambah pekerjaannya yang ia cintai saja sudah cukup.

Sai tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Naruto yang terlalu larut dalam pikiran anehnya. Ia mengacak rambut Naruto untuk membuat sang omega lebih tenang. Benar saja, bagaimanapun Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman atas tindakan Sai.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujarnya dengan hati-hati. "Kau ini selalu berlebihan, jalani saja. Hal yang terpenting ayo selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau masih ada jadwal bertemu dengan pasien jam dua nanti."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa membalas ucapan Sai. Terkadang walau asistennya ini menyebalkan, Sai bisa diandalkan dalam urusan bercerita—selain Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke adalah tipikal alpha sekali. Ia dengan bangga menyandang statusnya sebagai seorang alpha, ia juga menggunakan statusnya sebagai hidup, berada di kasta tertinggi, dengan mudah memiliki segalanya, juga memiliki para omega dan beta yang bersedia tunduk dan menjadi budaknya.

Baginya omega adalah sekumpulan kaum yang memang seharusnya berada dibawah kaki alpha, memujanya dan tunduk padanya.

Tidak salah jika ia memiliki dua atau tiga orang omega sebagai pendamping, toh pada dasarnya memang itu sudah insting para alpha untuk memiliki lebih dari satu omega. Persetan dengan _soulmate_.

Paras hanyalah pendukung begitupula dengan harta. Namun status alpha membuat ia dihormati oleh banyak orang. Kecuali satu orang.

Namikaze Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya, selain orangtuanya dan Itachi, ada yang menatapnya tanpa pandangan mengagungkan. Walaupun sang dokter muda bersurai pirang itu notabene merupakan _soulmate_ nya.

 _Aku tidak akan menjadi omega dari sipapapun_ , _huh_. Sasuke menyeringai mengingat kembali apa yang Naruto lontarkan padanya. Sungguh kalimat yang sangat angkuh untuk seorang omega.

Ia mengangkat kakinya keatas meja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Shikamaru—yang merupakan salah satu pengurus Rumah Sakit—dan memainkan pulpen ditangan kanannya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu merasa ada yang spesial dengan kata _soulmate_. Ketika ia bertanya soal tanda di pergelangan tangannya saat ia kecil, Itachi juga Ibunya menjelaskan dengan senang jika kelak Sasuke akan hidup bersama dengan orang yang mencintainya dan dicintai olehnya.

Ia masih mengingat kala itu betapa ia merasakan dadanya menghangat ketika melihat tanda di pergelangan tangannya, betapa ia menantikan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya.

"Shikamaru." Tanpa melihat kearah sang empunya nama, Sasuke memanggil orang itu. "Menurutmu, Namikaze Naruto itu bagaimana."

Sasuke bisa mendengar keluhan Shikamaru tentang merepotkan dan malas. "Hah? Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya soal Naruto?"

Sasuke memutar kursinya, menghadap Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas. "Entahlah." Balasnya dengan nada menggoda. "Dia sepertinya agak liar."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke heran untuk sesaat. "Jika yang kau maksud liar itu tidak tunduk pada alpha seperti kebanyakan omega pada umumnya," Shikamaru menaruh _map_ yang ia pegang. "Kau memang benar."

"Itu salah satunya sih." Sasuke mengusap dagunya dengan jari. "Bukannya aneh melihat seorang omega berada diatas, memiliki posisi tinggi dan memerintah alpha."

Shikamaru tersentak dan mengucapkan _oh_ karena ucapan rekannya. "Pikiranmu tentang _gender_ kedua benar-benar masih kolot." Sasuke langsung menatap tajam kearahnya. Shikamaru sendiri seorang alpha, namun ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Nanti, ketika kau melihat Naruto dalam mode kerja baru kau akan mengerti."

Sasuke melihat Shikamaru yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada omega yang membuat dirinya tertarik, sang _soulmate_. Sasuke kembali memutar pulpennya di jari, menulis nama Naruto diudara kemudian menyeringai.

 _Huh_ , _menarik_.

* * *

Esok harinya Naruto datang dalam keadaan _mood_ membaik. Ia memberi senyuman keseluruh orang yang berpapasan dengannya, _mood_ nya yang membaik berdampak pada sekelilingnya. Rekan kerjanya juga ikut bernafas lega dengan perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang membaik.

" _Hi_ , _there_ , _my little sunshine_." Kiba menyapa Naruto dengan nada _sing-a-song_. Ia melambai pada si pirang dengan map di tangannya. "Senyummu menyilaukan tahu, membuat semua orang terbiasi cahaya."

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau berlebihan, bodoh." Ia memukul pundak Kiba pelan. Matanya beralih pada _map_ merah yang Kiba bawa. "Apa itu?"

"Oh ini." Ia mengangkat mapnya kembali, menunjukkannya pada Naruto. "Kau memintaku mengecek keadaan Yuuhi Kurenai- _san_ kemarin, ini laporannya." Jelas Kiba. "Kau akan menemuinya hari ini 'kan?"

"Jam sebelas." Naruto menjawab dengan singkat. "Oh, iya, mau tidak kau menggantikanku bertemu dengan Kabuto- _san_ nanti?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Kiba menyilangkan tangannya dan menjulurkan lidah. "Oh, bukannya nanti pertama kalinya kau akan membahas pekerjaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

"Shhh!" Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir, mengisyaratkan Kiba agar diam. "Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya!"

"Lho—eh?" Kiba mengerjap namun pandangannya bukan terarah pada Naruto, melainkan pada seseorang dibelakang Naruto. "Itu—"

"Selamat pagi." Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto, dengan seringaian licik seperti biasa. "Inuzuka Kiba dan—uh, siapa si pirang kecil ini?"

Tentu saja Sasuke hanya menggoda, ia tahu jelas Naruto dan pernah bicara dengannya. Namun Kiba yang tidak dapat menangkap hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku kira kalian sudah berkenalan? Dia ini Naruto, kau lupa Sasuke?"

"Oh, ya, Naruto!" Sasuke menepuk tangannya seolah akhirnya mengingat nama Naruto. Sang pria bersurai pirang itu mendecih, matanya menajam menatap Sasuke. "Well, selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_."

"Pagi." Naruto membalas tanpa menghilangkan nada kesalnya. Ia beralih pada Kiba dan tersenyum. "Ini aku ambil." Ia mengambil _map_ ditangan Kiba. "Aku akan menemui Kurenai- _san_ nanti. Jadi jika kalian mengizinkan, saya permisi dulu."

Kiba mengerjap penuh keheranan melihat Naruto yang pergi begitu saja. Sasuke matanya mengikuti punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Tidak biasanya Naruto begitu." Gumam sang Inuzuka penuh keheranan.

Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat dihadapannya. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga menghiasi kedua pipinya, dari baunya Sasuke bisa tahu dia adalah seorang omega. Namun ada bau lain yang meliputi Kiba. "Ah, kau—jangan bilang kau adalah _mate_ Shikamaru."

Kiba sontak menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu. "Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Baumu seperti Shikamaru dan—" Sasuke menyeringai menggoda. "—bau Shikamaru sangat mendominasi seolah berkata ia akan menyerga siapapun yang mendekatimu."

Kiba saat itu juga merasa ingin meninju wajah Sasuke. "Hei!" Protes sang Inuzuka menyembunyikan rasa malu. Sepertinya Kiba tidak akan heran kenapa Naruto menghindari Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke ada disana, duduk diseberang Naruto dengan kepala yang ditumpu oleh tangan kirinya dan menatap Naruto dalam.

Naruto tentu saja merasa terganggu, terlihat dari cara duduknya yang terkesan aneh dan terlalu banyak bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke, saya tahu kau masih baru disini." Kabuto mulai membuka pembicaraan dalam pertemuan mereka. Ia menatap si bungsu Uchiha dengan serius. "Namun kami tahu kemampuanmu pasti sama dengan kakakmu—Itachi."

Sasuke mengangguk, senyum penuh rasa terpaksa ia sunggingkan. "Saya tidak sebaik kakak saya tentu saja." Ia paling tidak suka ketika ia terus dibandingkan dengan Itachi.

"Kami percaya padamu. Naruto ini salah satu dokter yang sangat diandalkan." Kabuto menatap Naruto dengan bangga, dibalas oleh senyuman terimakasih oleh si pirang. "Ia, berdua dengan kakakmu sering bekerja sama dalam pekerjaan."

Entah mengapa Naruto yakin apa yang Kabuto katakan selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling tidak mau Naruto dengar. "Kau akan ditugaskan dengan Naruto untuk lebih mengetahui Rumah Sakit ini. Jika ada masalah kau bisa langsung tanyakan pada Naruto."

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati, kontras dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum puas. "Begitukah? Saya senang jika begitu."

Kabuto mengangguk menanggapi Sasuke. Pria itu beralih menatap Naruto. "Tidak masalah 'kan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto menunduk sesaat, mengambil nafas untuk menahan amarahnya. Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya, dibibirnya tersungging senyum penuh akan rasa terpaksa. "Tentu saja, Kabuto- _san_."

"Bagus." Kabuto mengangguk puas. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau bisa ikut Naruto- _kun_ bertemu dengan pasien-pasiennya hari ini."

Setelah tiga puluh menit mereka bertiga bercakap tentang lingkup dan tata kerja Rumah Sakit, Kabuto yang pertama memutuskan untuk undur diri, meninggalkan dua dokter muda diruang pertemuan berdua.

"Sepertinya kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dekat denganku." Sasuke kembali pada sifatnya. Dengan nada seolah mengejek ia membuka pembicaraan. "Namikaze Naruto, _soulmate_ ku. Omegaku."

Sebiji urat muncul dipelipis Naruto. Ia memukul meja dengan tangannya yang terkepal. "Aku membencimu. Tuan berkepribadian ganda." Naruto mendengus kasar karena melihat perubahan sifat Sasuke. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu—dan kau terlihat sekali jika matamu merendahkanku."

Sasuke memasang wajah seolah terkejut. "Oh ya?" Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Bukannya semua omega memang berada dibawah kendali alpha? Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam."

" _Teme_." Desis Naruto penuh kedengkian. Kilat matanya menatap Sasuke tidak suka. "Carilah omega lain karena aku tidak sudi menjadi budak para alpha. Terutama—" Ia menunjuk Sasuke. "—alpha brengsek macam dirimu."

"Oya, oya." Sasuke menggeleng, namun wajahnya penuh akan rasa tertarik. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan omega yang menentang dirinya. "Tapi kau _soulmate_ ku, lihat?" Sasuke memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya, tanda yang sama dengan Naruto. "Bisa aku bilang, kita terikat."

Naruto mendecih. Ia gatal ingin memukul Sasuke yang tidak menghilangkan seringaiannya. Adik dari Itachi itu baru dua hari berada disini dan sudah sukses membuat Naruto merutuki hari-harinya.

Bicara tentang Itachi, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah adik Itachi. Naruto merendam emosinya, ia menelaah Sasuke dengan matanya. Fisik Itachi dan Sasuke bisa dibilang hampir serupa, namun sifat Sasuke sangat kontras dengan sang kakak.

"Aku tidak yakin kau adalah adik Itachi- _san_." Naruto hanya menggumam, namun itu dapat ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya." Senyum sang _raven_ pudar, berganti dengan raut wajah yang mengeras, membuat Naruto terlonjak. "Itachi lebih baik dariku."

Jika boleh jujur, Naruto sedikit gentar dengan Sasuke saat ini. Ia merasa terancam—mungkin instingnya—seolah Sasuke sangat berbahaya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, berusaha mengumpulkan suara untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau menyadarinya juga." Ucapnya menyembunyikan rasa takut. _Tenang_ , _tenang_ , _jangan_ _terlihat lemah dihadapan alpha_. Naruto menarik nafas dalam, matanya menatap jam di lengan kirinya. "Ikut aku, Sasuke."

Naruto tanpa banyak bicara lagi berdiri. Baru hendak ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, matanya menangkap Sasuke yang masih duduk nyaman di kursinya. "Ikut aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan pasien."

Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal harus mengikuti Naruto. Ia membawa Sasuke bertemu dengan salah satu pasiennya. Tanpa ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan dengan sangat perlahan. Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnyapun hanya memandang ruangan yang Naruto buka.

Disana ada sosok anak kecil, mungkin jika Sasuke perkirakan usianya sekitar sepuluh atau dua belas tahun. Ada dua perawat disana, sedang mengajak bicara anak itu dengan lembut walaupun sang anak tidak merespon.

"Namanya Konohamaru." Ujar Naruto dengan suara pelan. "Dia mengalami trauma setelah melihat Ibunya dipukuli oleh Ayahnya sendiri."

Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Naruto tersenyum menatap sang _raven_. "Dia masih agak takut dengan orang asing. Tapi ayo, kita hampiri dia."

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar itu, dua perawat yang mengajak Konohamaru bicara langsung menyambut mereka. "Naruto- _san_ , dan Sasuke- _san_." Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, tersenyum pada mereka. "Selamat siang."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman sebagai balasan, tidak seperti Sasuke yang melempar senyuman menggoda dan kedipan mata, membuat gadis itu tersipu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Konohamaru? Apa masih mengamuk?" Naruto bertanya diiringi langkah untuk mendekati Konohamaru. "Hai, Konohamaru- _kun_."

"Tidak. Ia hanya tiba-tiba menangis." Satu lagi gadis perawat, Shizune menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Tadi kami sudah memberi obatnya seperti yang Naruto- _san_ pesankan pada kami. Dia cukup tenang."

Naruto tersenyum. Dengan lembut membelai pipi anak itu. "Hei, Konohamaru- _kun_ , aku membawakan teman baru." Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto mengisyaratkan ia agar mendekat. "Dia namanya Sasuke- _san_ , dia akan menjadi teman kita."

Konohamaru menggumam penuh ketidaksukaan. Wajahnya ketakutan, ia memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Melihat hal itu, Naruto dengan lembut menenangkan Konohamaru, membawa anak itu dalam dekapannya. "Hei, tidak ada yang akan menjahati Konohamaru, disini ada aku." Bisiknya lembut.

Dengan tangan kirinya Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar pria itu mendekat. Ia membawa tangan Sasuke agar bersalaman dengan anak bernama Konohamaru itu. "Lihat, Sasuke teman 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak berkedip, merasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto juga tangan kecil Konohamaru. Setelahnya, anak itu tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke seolah telah percaya dengannya. Hal yang lebih membuat Sasuke tidak berkedip adalah pria yang memeluk Konohamaru.

Naruto tertawa dengan lebar. Garis pipinya membuat senyuman itu sangat manis, matanya terpejam karena tawa lebarnya. Ia terlihat begitu sayang sekaligus protektif pada anak dalam dekapannya, Sasuke mengira itulah insting seorang omega. Sasuke terpaku, betapa ia ingin menyentuh wajah itu dan ikut memeluknya.

 _Sangat cantik_.

* * *

Sebagai awal perkenalan yang baik, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama dengannya. Restoran cepat saji yang berada tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit, tempat Naruto juga teman-teman kerjanya biasa melepas penat dan lapar.

"Aku kira kau membenciku." Sasuke bertopang dagu, menatap Naruto yang masih asik dengan spaghetti yang ia pesan. "Atau kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta denganku?"

Naruto menelan spaghetti yang telah ia suap. Matanya memicing menatap Sasuke. "Maaf, aku masih membencimu." Ucapnya ketus.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia kembali meminum sodanya. Jika diingat ketika mereka bersama dengan Konohamaru tadi, Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 _Tidak_! Tidak hanya bersama Konohamaru. Setelah itu Naruto mengajak Sasuke bertemu dengan salah satu pasien yang sedikit mengalami tekanan, mengajak orang itu bicara seperti seorang teman walaupun nyatanya orang itu sedang berkonsultasi pada psikolog pirang yang satu ini.

Mungkin ia bisa membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru; Naruto berbeda saat dalam mode kerja. Sang pirang dengan senang hati menjelaskan segala yang berhubungan dengan pasien dan Rumah Sakit, dengan senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya.

 _Che_ —! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan sesak di dadanya. Melihat Naruto tersenyum begitu membuatnya tidak karuan seperti ini.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong," Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan spagettinya menyeruput mango float yang tersisa setengah. "Kau baru pertama kali menangani pasien?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" Selanjutnya ia tersenyum menggoda. "Ah, kau sudah memiliki ikatan batin denganku ya?"

Naruto hampir saja melempar Sasuke dengan minumannya. "Bukan!" Sanggahnya. "Hanya saja, bagaimana ya, kau canggung—mungkin?"

Sasuke terdiam. Memang kenyataannya yang Naruto katakan benar. "Ya, begitulah." Dengan tidak peduli ia mengangkat bahu. "Rumah Sakit di Osaka tempat sebelumnya aku bekerja adalah milik Ayahku." Sasuke terdiam. "Benar-benar milik Ayahku. Bukan karena Ayahku kepala bagian atau apa."

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke membuat sang _raven_ mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Lho, aku menunggu kelanjutan ceritamu." Naruto kini menampakkan raut wajah bingung. "Kau cerita hanya setengah saja?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Ia menahan tawa. Ekspresi wajah Naruto memang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Ya, lalu? Titelku mengatakan aku seorang psikolog, namun aku tidak pernah terjun langsung seperti ini."

Sang dokter bermarga Namikaze itupun semakin keheranan dengan Sasuke. _Apa gunanya gelar yang Sasuke sandang_?—ingin sekali ia mengatakan itu. Namun ia rasa itu terlalu frontal. "Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn? Memeriksa dokumen Rumah Sakit, memastikan tidak ada masalah, dan pulang." Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya. "Juga berkencan."

Niat hatinya adalah melihat apa Naruto cemburu atau tidak, namun yang muncul diwajah Naruto adalah rasa aneh. "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu."

"Kau ingin kita mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Aku sih tidak masalah."

Naruto menggeleng, "Dengar Sasuke," Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam. "Dalam hidupku aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk memiliki hubungan romantis dengan siapapun, termasuk kau."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran, "Hn?"

"Aku," Naruto memberi jeda. "Tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk alpha maupun beta manapun."

Ucapan Naruto terdengar mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah. Namun sang _raven_ yakin ada satu sisi yang dapat membuat retak pedoman Naruto itu. "Kau aneh." Sasuke mendengus. "Hidupmu, omega, adalah milikku, alpha."

"Hidupku itu milikku." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tunduk, meski itu _soulmate_ atau alpha." Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Diambilnya dompet di sakunya, mengambil lembaran uang dan dengan kasar menaruhnya di meja. "Permisi."

Sasuke tanpa berniat menahan Naruto hanya duduk memperhatikan. Diambilnya lembaran uang yang Naruto tinggalkan di meja. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti diwajahnya, ia melipat uang itu, membentuknya menjadi pola yang aneh.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu tunduk, huh?" Sasuke melirih. "Kau itu seharusnya milikku, _soulmate_."

* * *

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur. Berhadapan dengan alpha brengsek macam Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Ia sudah siap untuk tidur. Dengan kaus dan _boxer_ nya yang ia kenakan setelah mandi, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

Baru hendak matanya beristirahat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dikasur dan membuka pesan.

 _Message from: Ibu, 20:45_

 _Aku rindu padamu, kiddo. Telfon aku. Video call, Ayah ingin melihat wajah anaknya._

Naruto terkekeh geli ketika melihat pesan dari Ibunya. Dengan segera ia membuka kontak sang Ibu dan memanggilnya dengan _video call_.

Tanpa bangun dari tidurnya, ia menjauhkan ponsel agar wajahnya terlihat pada layar. Ia tersenyum ketika sang Ibu mengangkat panggilannya. "Ibu!"

" _Hai_ , _kiddo_!" Kushina diseberang sana tersenyum ketika melihat wajah anaknya. " _Oh_ , _my_ , _betapa Ibu_ _rindu dengan anakku_."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku juga—"

" _Ah_ , _Naruto_ , _malaikat kecilku_." Naruto terkejut ketika wajah sang Ayah tiba-tiba menyembul di layar ponselnya. " _Ayah merindukanmu malaikatku_."

"Ayah!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya, berpura-pura marah. "Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Minato hanya tertawa melihat Naruto dengan wajah merajuknya. Kushina yang terbiasa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. " _Bagaimana kabarmu_ , _kiddo_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kushina membuat Naruto menampilkan senyum lebar. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja." Namun kemudian senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Naruto belum memberitahukan pada orangtuanya jika ia telah bertemu _soulmate_ nya.

" _Naruto_ , _ada apa_?"

Suara sang Ibu membangunkannya dari lamunan. Ia menatap layar ponselnya diam, melihat raut khawatir diwajah kedua orangtuanya. " _Naruto_?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya Ibu." Memperlihatkan tanda di pergelangan tangannya. " _Soulmate_."

" _Kau menemukannya_!" Sang Ibu memekik kegirangan, ia berpelukan dengan Ayahnya. " _Minato_ , _anak kita menemukan_ soulmate _nya_!"

Minato tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia tertawa lebar bersama Kushina. " _Oh_ , _malaikatku bertemu dengan pasangannya_ , _aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena kau akan ada yang_ _menjaga_!" Tersela oleh tawa. " _Kami senang_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia senang melihat orangtuanya tersenyum lebar bahagia seperti ini. Namun, ia tidak senang dengan takdirnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Ayah, Ibu." Naruto melirih. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini 'kan?"

" _Oh_." Kushina dan Minato terkisap. Senyum mereka memudar. Mereka melihat kearah putra semata wayang mereka yang terlihat murung.

"Maaf aku membuat kalian kecewa." Kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto terasa sangat sulit terucap. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi—"

" _Tidak masalah_ , _kiddo_." Minato memotong ucapan Naruto. " _Hei_ , _jangan terlihat murung begitu_."

Naruto menatap kedua orangtuanya nanar. "Tapi aku mengecewakan kalian."

" _Kau tidak mengecewakan kami_." Bantah Kushina dengan lembut. Kedua orangtua Naruto kembali tersenyum pada sang putra. " _Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu_ , _sayang_. _Kau yang memilih yang terbaik untukmu_."

" _Kami memberikan semua keputusan padamu_ , _kiddo_." Minato menambahkan. " _Jangan pernah lupa_ , _kami sangat menyayangimu_."

Saat itu juga tangis Naruto pecah, dan yang menenangkannya adalah sang Ayah dan Ibu yang berada jauh disana. Menyenandungkan Naruto dengan nyanyian tidur yang menenangkan.

* * *

Sasuke tentu saja tidak berhenti untuk mengganggu Naruto. Esoknya ia tetap mengekori Naruto, menggodanya hingga membuat sang pirang menggeram kesal padanya.

"Aku tahu Kabuto- _san_ menyuruhku untuk membantumu. Tapi," Naruto mendelik kesal pada Sasuke. "Berhenti membuang waktuku dengan gangguan bodohmu, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau mau melakukan satu hal." Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidur denganku—"

"Brengsek!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto lebih dulu menendang lututnya sambil mengumpat. "Sana cari orang lain. Aku bukan lajang yang selalu tiduri, brengsek."

Sasuke meringis, mengusap lututnya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Bodoh." Umpatnya. "Begitukah caramu memperlakukan _soulmate_ mu?"

" _Soulmate_? Hah!" Naruto mencibir. Ia berkacak pinggang, mengangkat dagunya membuatnya terlihat angkuh. "Aku hanya berlaku seperti ini khusus mahluk-mahluk brengsek."

"Oh itu terdengar seperti pujian." Sasuke berucap dengan nada senang. Ia mengusap lututnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuh. "Bicara tentang ajakanku tadi—"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun. Jadi jawabannya, tidak, terimakasih."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Disneyland, sabtu ini." Sasuke mengambil dua tiket yang berada di saku jasnya. Mengacungkan dua tiket pada Naruto. "Jangan menolak karena aku sudah membelinya."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Bukan karena tiket yang ada ditangan Sasuke, namun karena nada suara Sasuke yang _mengejutkan_ sangat mengintimidasi dan membuat Naruto meneguk ludah. Suara seorang alpha yang sangat dalam, dan, baunya yang mengintimidasi. "Baiklah."

Naruto merutuk ketika ia menyetujui dengan mudahnya. _The hell_ , _kenapa aku berdegup seperti ini_? Naruto menggerutu. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum puas.

" _So_ , kita bicarakan lagi nanti." Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pada Naruto. "Bye, _sensei_."

Naruto merasa waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Ia hanya dapat berdiri terpaku menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Perasaan hangat meliputi dadanya. Sesuatu yang terasa asing namun sangat menenangkan Naruto. Ah, bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

 _Che_! Naruto mendengus. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan aneh ini untuk seorang alpha.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil cuti di hari sabtu secara bersamaan.

Betapa Naruto kesal ketika Sakura dan Sai mencecarinya pertanyaan dan menggodanya tentang ia yang akhirnya menerima ajakan kencan dari seorang alpha.

Jangan lupakan Sasuke yang memperparah suasana dengan mengumbar jika mereka akan pergi kencan ke Tokyo Disneyland, salah satu tempat kencan favorit pasangan muda.

 _Sial_ , _bengsek_ , _Sasuke menyebalkan_. Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat sambil menatap Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya dengan tampang berlagak _cool_ dan menggoda para wanita yang melewati mereka. _Apa_ - _apaan kedipan menjijikan itu_?

"Jika tujuanmu mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membuatku melihat caramu menggoda wanita," Naruto mendesah lelah. "Terimakasih banyak, brengsek."

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke terkekeh penuh ejekkan. Namun tangannya meraih tangan Naruto, menggandengnya, meremasnya dengan lembut. "Aku kesini tentu untuk kencan denganmu."

Naruto tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikannya dalam diam, merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke yang ternyata sedikit lebih besar dibanding telapak tangannya.

Ia merasakan getaran yang aneh dari kulitnya dan kulit Sasuke yang bersentuhan. Nafas Naruto memburu, pipinya terasa memanas. Ia meneguk ludahnya ketika ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum dan berbicara—Naruto tidak dapat menangkap apa yang Sasuke bicarakan.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto. Tangan Naruto digenggamannya sangat terasa pas dan nyaman. Naruto bagaikan magnet untuknya, pemuda bersurai pirang tampak tidak menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya, ia lebih bersemangat dengan wahana taman bermain yang sudah lama ia tidak kunjungi.

Terkadang secara tidak sadar, dengan nada kekanakan ia menunjuk wahana yang ia ingin coba dengan Sasuke, dengan senyum lebar, bebas dan lepas.

Naruto benar-benar manis, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya.

Sang _raven_ akan tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto mengajaknya. Terkadang celotehan Naruto dibalas dengan jawaban jahil Sasuke, membuat mereka adu mulut untuk sesaat.

Sasuke menyukainya.

Naruto tidak seperti kebanyakan omega atau beta yang ia kencani. Mungkin karena Naruto adalah _soulmate_ nya? Sasuke tidak tahu jawaban dari perasaannya sendiri. Namun yang ia tahu, Naruto bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas karena tingkahnya.

Tangan yang lebih kecil darinya, berbalut dengan kulit tan dan jari yang panjang. Betapa ia tidak ingin melepas Naruto dari genggamannya. Berdekatan dengan Naruto sesuatu yang baru namun menyenangkan. Sasuke menyukai segalanya, aroma Naruto yang lembut membuat Sasuke semakin menikmati harinya.

"Oh, kembang api!" Naruto memekik girang. Tangannya menunjuk pada langit yang dihiasi kembang api.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka pada jembatan. Hari sudah larut, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. "Bisa kita lihat dulu kembang apinya sebelum pulang?"

Sasuke tersenyum akan pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu saja."

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari paras Naruto. Betapa cantiknya bola mata safir yang memantulkan cahaya dari kembang api. Betapa manisnya senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah itu. Ia membawa kepala Naruto untuk menyandar pada pundaknya. Namun tidak hanya itu, Sasuke mulai menggosokkan rambutnya pada wajah Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto yang sadar apa yang dilakukan Sasuke langsung mendorongnya. "Kau menandaiku dengan baumu?" Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau—jangan bodoh!"

Sasuke mendengus mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. "Terlalu banyak alpha yang menaruh mata padamu. Setidaknya jika baumu sepertiku maka mereka akan menjauh."

Naruto menggerutu, tangannya menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari wajahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya percuma karena bau tubuh Sasuke sudah menutupi dirinya.

Entah kenapa aroma ini menghangatkan, nyaman, dan membuat Naruto merasa aman.

"Naruto." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Naruto, matanya melihat pada kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. "Hiduplah denganku."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan alis berkerut. Pikirannya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, _senang_ dan kesal. "Tunggu." Naruto merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kau—mau menjadikanku sebagai _mate_ mu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sandaran kepalanya pada kepala Naruto. Ia tidak menatap Naruto, ia terlalu takut. Rasa takut akan penolakan oleh belahan jiwanya. " _Allow me to court you_ , Naruto." Ia menoleh pada Naruto. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Naruto merasa nafasnya semakin berat. Matanya melebar, kepalanya menggeleng dengan pelan. "Tidak." Ucapnya kaku, sangat lirih. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam. Ketika ia melihat raut wajah Naruto, _sakit_ _dan_ _bingung_ , sangat menohok hati Sasuke. Dengan lembut ia membawa wajah Naruto mendekat dengan wajahnya, menyentuhkan pucuk hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke berbisik pada bibir Naruto, membiarkan nafas mereka saling bersahutan. "Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengulanginya. "Aku menginginkanmu."

"Sasuke—dengar," Tangannya berusaha mendorong pundak Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi omega dari siapapun." Nafas Naruto semakin menderu. Ia menggeleng. "Aku membenci alpha, kau alpha."

"Dengar, aku Sasuke, bukan alpha." Ia mengelus pipi Naruto, mengecupnya dengan kilat. "Jangan lihat aku sebagai alpha. Lihat aku sebagai Sasuke—"

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat dan menggeleng. "Alpha, atau _soulmate_ , aku tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Ia menggeleng semakin kuat. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Jadi aku mohon—"

Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto mendorongnya dengan kuat, melihat pria bersurai pirang itu mundur menjauhinya. "Naruto!"

"—aku mohon jangan membuatku seperti ini."

Dibawah langit malam berhiaskan bunga api yang indah, Naruto dengan langkah bergetar meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlalu takut menahannya, terlalu takut akan penolakan lagi.

* * *

Sai melihatnya. Dimana Naruto yang semakin hari semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, ia semakin menerima keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang lebih terlihat santai saat bersama dengan Sasuke.

Namun tidak hari ini, dimana sang psikolog muda lebih terlihat muram, dan baunya, _oh sial_ , sangat mengerikan. Sama seperti pertama kali ketika Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke.

" _Holla_ , _sensei_." Sai menyapa dengan nada datar. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memainkan pulpen ditangannya dengan pandangan datar. "Ada apa gerangan sehingga dokter favorit kita murung begini?"

Naruto menatap Sai sekilas. "Aku kira pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu." Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Maumu apa, Sai?"

Sai menarik kursi dihadapan Naruto. Ia duduk dengan santainya. "Melihatmu yang kacau sangatlah menyenangkan." Ucapnya dengan senyum palsu. "Kau ingat tidak ucapanku? Baumu mengerikan ketika kau dalam _mood_ buruk."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu sana, jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Kesalnya.

Sai terdiam tidak menjawab, Naruto juga tampak tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Hingga detik selanjutnya Sai kembali membuka percakapan. "Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto terlonjak, pulpen yang ia pegang jatuh, menggelinding di lantai jauh dari jangkauan Naruto. "Kau tahu?" Tanyanya menghilangkan kegugupan.

Sai tertawa. Tentu saja ia tahu, semua orang tahu. Sasuke yang mendadak cuti kerja dan Naruto yang _tidak biasanya_ sangat lesu saat kerja. "Iya, aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat. "Atau tepatnya, kami semua tahu."

Naruto membulatkan mata. "Kalian semua?" Pekiknya kaget. "Tahu aku punya masalah dengan Sasuke?"

Sai mengangguk. "Hmm," Sai memasang raut wajah seolah mengingat-ingat. "Sejak sepulang dari kencanmu, sikapmu sangat ketara jelas jika kau galau."

Sang pirang hanya menggumam, Sai menangkapnya sebagai serapahan untuk Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sai tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu murung sementara jelas-jelas belahan jiwamu ada di dekatmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Bibir bawahnya ia kulum untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. "Kau tahu sendiri. Aku—" Naruto berhenti. "—tidak bisa menjadi omega dari siapapun."

Wajah si pria bersurai eboni menampakkan keterkejutan. Alisnya terangkat, bibirnya terbuka. "Oh." Betapa ia merasa bodoh melupakan hal itu. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada kedua orangtuaku jika aku sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ ku." Naruto menunduk ketika ia mengingat wajah orangtuanya malam itu. "Mereka—kecewa. Mereka tidak bilang mereka kecewa namun wajah mereka tentu saja kecewa."

"Ketika kau bilang kau tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun?" Sai menambahkan, terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Naruto mengangguk. "Naruto, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Karena kau alpha." Naruto menggumam tidak jelas. "Aku tidak bisa—dengan Sasuke, _soulmate_ , atau apapun. Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan terutama dengan alpha."

Sai menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Itu sih masalahmu." Ujarnya seolah tidak peduli. "Tapi mau sampai kapanpun kau lari, itu tidak menghilangkan fakta jika kau seorang omega—"

"Aku tahu."

"—dan Sasuke adalah _soulmate_ mu."

"Iya. Aku tahu!" Naruto berteriak kesal. "Tapi aku tidak bisa!"

Mereka terdiam. Sai hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang terengah karena emosinya yang tidak stabil. Ingin sekali ia membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan sang omega. Namun ia tahu jelas bahwa tindakannya yang seperti itu, malah akan membuat omega tidak nyaman.

"Naruto, jika kau dibebankan dengan masalah alpha dan omega," Sai mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Percuma saja. Kau lupakanlah statusmu sebagai omega dan Sasuke sebagai alpha. Jalani saja."

"Tapi—"

"Jika kau merasa terbebani karena Sasuke adalah _soulmate_ mu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Naruto menatap Sai yang tersenyum. "Karena kalian berdua _soulmate_ bukan berarti kalian harus bersama."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Orangtuaku bukanlah _soulmate_. Namun mereka menikah dan memiliki aku." Sai mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlalu terbebani dengan pikiran macam itu. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar saja, _sensei_."

* * *

Sejak malam di hari sabtu kemarin, Naruto belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kabuto bilang jika sang _raven_ mengambil cuti untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya di Nagoya atau apa—Naruto tidak bisa mengingat.

Sasuke tidak menghubunginya, padahal mereka sudah bertukar _email_ ketika mereka makan siang saat ditaman bermain sabtu lalu. Sai dan Sakura memojokkannya untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun Naruto terlalu tinggi harga dirinya untuk menghubungi Sasuke lebih dulu.

Jadi ia sekarang hanya menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyamankan diri di kasur tersayangnya sambil memandangi layar ponsel dengan perasaan kacau.

Sasuke membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan berteriak. Hanya karena seorang alpha, yang seharusnya Naruto benci sampai mati, ia malah jadi seperti ini.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Andai saja pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tidak pernah ditakdirkan, mungkin ia akan hidup seperti biasa, menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa—

—monoton.

Naruto menggeleng. Percuma ia seperti ini terus, ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia ambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sasuke.

Ia meletakan ponselnya ditelinga, menunggu Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya. Satu detik menjadi satu menit, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Naruto mengulanginya kembali, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menjauhinya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, tangannya memegang ponsel, matanya menatap bimbang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana— _dan kenapa aku jadi seperti anak remaja yang putus cinta_? Naruto mendengus.

 _Ah_! Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Dengan senyum penuh semangat ia mencari kontak orang itu dan memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

Ketika saluran telfon mulai tersambung, senyuman Naruto semakin lebar. "Itachi- _san_ , ini aku, Naruto." Ujarnya tidak sabar. "Aku—ingin bicara sesuatu."

* * *

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan kearah _apartement_ nya. Sesekali helaan nafas lelah keluar dari bibirnya, menandakan betapa ia ingin segera hari ini berakhir.

Namun sepertinya permintaannya tidak dikabulkan.

Di depan pintu _apartement_ nya ada Naruto, menyandarkan tubuh sambil menggosokkan telapak tangan, menciptakan kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya menggunakan jaket yang menutupi kaus biru muda yang menutupi tubuhnya, juga _jeans_ selutut dan sepatu _kets_.

Sasuke merapikan letak jaketnya, terdiam menatap Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya. Ia menyiapkan hati, apapun yang akan dikatakan Naruto, pastilah sebuah penolakan. Artinya, Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menerimanya. _Sekali lagi_.

Walau Sasuke sangat ingin bersama dengan Naruto dan menjaganya, hal itu percuma jika ia adalah orang yang paling Naruto takuti dan paling tidak diinginkan hadir dalam hidup sang pria pirang itu.

Ketika mata mereka beradu pandang, Sasuke semakin menguatkan hatinya dengan penolakan Naruto nanti. Ia membiarkan Naruto menatapnya dengan terkejut, mata melebar dan mulut terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke memberi Naruto waktu untuk bicara.

"Kau," Naruto melirih. "Kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Membiarkan Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Kabuto bilang kau pulang ke Nagoya menemui orangtuamu." Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menyayat hati Sasuke karena itu bukan senyuman ceria seperti biasa. "Kau bohong padaku."

Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu. Dimana Naruto, seolah ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Suaranya sangat rendah, tipis, dan sedih, menyatu dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit Sasuke.

Ia mulai mengambil langkah mendekat, dengan hati-hati, bersiap jika Naruto meneriakinya untuk berhenti. Tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, ia berdiri menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berair, membiarkan Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke membuka suara, dengan suara yang lembut agar membuat Naruto tidak merasa terancam. Ia tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk membuka kembali pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto bergetar. Suara itu yang ia rindukan, berat namun lembut disisi lain, mendominasi namun membuatnya merasa aman. Bulir air mata mulai turun melewati pipinya dengan lembut.

Ada sesuatu yang mendorong Sasuke untuk menyentuh lembut Naruto, maka ia lakukan sesuai instingnya. Ia menipiskan jaraknya dengan Naruto, telapak tangannya mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku." Suara Naruto terkesan seperti ingin pecah akan tagisan. "Kau menjauhiku, iya 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lirih. Deru nafas Naruto yang hangat entah kenapa menenangkannya. Tangannya tidak ia turunkan, menyamankan dirinya memegang wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke terkekeh lirih. "Aku terlalu takut, mungkin?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Mempertemukan keningnya untuk bersandar pada kening Naruto. Mata biru itu terlihat sangat jernih, kantung matanya yang membengkak karena tangisannya, juga hidungnya yang memerah. Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir yang lain selain cantiknya orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"Itachi- _san_ membantuku agar aku sampai kesini." Naruto berujar disela isakannya. Ia menyamankan dirinya pada tangan Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku pikir kau membenciku." Gumam Sasuke. "Setelah kejadian—kau tahu. Aku siap dengan segala penolakanmu."

Naruto menangkup tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya. Matanya terpejam, alisnya bertautan. Ia merasa kesal, namun rindu. Betapa ia merasa bodoh dan lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa, tidak biasanya ia membiarkan dirinya lemah di depan alpha.

Namun ini Sasuke, ia berbeda, Naruto merasa sesuatu yang berbeda. Alpha _nya_ , _soulmate_ nya, Sasuke memang seharusnya ada dalam hidupnya.

"Brengsek! Sasuke bodoh!" Naruto menjerit tertahan, dengan pelan memukul tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. "Dasar brengsek!"

Sasuke menerimanya, membiarkan Naruto memukulnya, membiarkan Naruto memakinya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mebiarkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini. Setelahnya, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, dengan lembut mengusapnya. "Iya, iya, aku brengsek." Ucapnya dengan senyum. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak berkata apapun setelahnya. Ketika Sasuke membawanya kedalam pelukan, membiarkan Naruto menyandarkan wajah pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia hanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang _raven_.

"Maaf, maaf." Sasuke mengulanginya, sangat lembut. Ia menenangkan Naruto dengan usapan lembut pada punggungnya. "Maafkan aku." Sasuke bergumam sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada rambut Naruto, mengecupnya lama dan menghirup aroma sang omega.

Tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri berpelukan seperti ini. Ketika Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasuke dan tersedu untuk yang kesekian kali, yang Sasuke lakukan adalah meremas lembut sebelah tangan Naruto, menggeser keseimbangan tubuh Naruto agar tubuh omega bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke. Dia menggosokkan wajahnya ke rambut Naruto, menghirup nafas dalam dan merasakan kehangatannya, berpikir betapa dia merindukan aroma manis dari Naruto ini. Sasuke tersenyum kecut karena menyadari betapa mudah aroma Naruto bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Hei, Naruto." Sasuke membisik lembut tepat ditelinga Naruto membuat sang pria bersurai pirang itu menggumam. "Ayo kita masuk kedalam. Kau harus istirahat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk namun tidak bergerak satu sentipun. Sasuke tersenyum berusaha maklum. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggendong Naruto seperti koala dan membawanya masuk kedalam _apartement_ nya.

"Kau mau mandi lebih dulu?" Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto yang masih ada digendongannya, ia masih belum mau menurunkan si pirang dalam dekapannya. "Atau kau mau langsung tidur?"

"Mandi." Naruto menjawab dengan lirih. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya digendongan Sasuke meminta untuk diturunkan.

Sasuke dengan berat hati menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. Membiarkannya berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah sempoyongan sementara Sasuke menyiapkan handuk dan baju untuk Naruto tidur.

Selepas Naruto selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, barulah Sasuke menggunakan kamar mandinya. Membiarkan Naruto menunggu dirinya di kamar Sasuke. Membaringkan diri di kasur Sasuke yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya seorang.

 _Shit_. Naruto mengumpat dalam pikirannya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti tadi, dengan perasaan tidak terkontrol dan lebih parahnya lagi di depan Sasuke.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada tempat tidur, menggulung diri di bawah selimut. Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan selimut, _aroma dari Sasuke_. Hangat, memabukkan, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat aman.

Kelopak mata Naruto terasa berat, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia merasa begitu nyaman dan mengantuk ketika dia diselimuti aroma Sasuke. Sejak kapan ia merasa seperti ini? Sejak ia dan Sasuke berada di taman bermain? Atau bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu?

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana bisa bau seorang alpha bisa menenangkannya.

"Sasuke." Naruto terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke, ia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lembaran selimut, membuat tubuhnya tertutup sempurna oleh selimut dan terlihat seperti sebuah kepompong.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto langsung duduk menegak, melipat kakinya dan tangan yang mencengkram selimut. Ia menunggu Sasuke yang masuk kedalam kamar.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Surai _raven_ yang masih setengah basah, ada air yang menetes melewati lehernya. Ia menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus berwarna putih.

"Uh, itu," Naruto merasa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini adalah hal baru untuknya. "Aku rasa, uh, kita harus bicara?"

Sasuke terdiam dan itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Setelahnya sang _raven_ memutuskan untuk mendekati Naruto, menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk pada pinggiran kasur. "Istirahatlah dulu. Kita bisa bicara besok."

Naruto hampir saja mengangguk, namun iya menolak. "Tidak bisa." Untuk sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sekarang. Kita harus bicara sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ia menunggu Naruto untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Pria bersurai pirang itu memainkan selimut dengan jarinya. "Masih ingat tentang ucapanku—" Naruto berhenti. "—tentang alpha?"

Naruto bisa mendengar desahan berat Sasuke, namun ia lebih memilih sampai pria itu menjawab. "Iya. Kau membenci—"

"Tunggu, berhenti disana." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar berhenti. "Aku akan menjelaskan mengapa aku benci alpha."

Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke, menatapnya dalam sehingga sang raven mengangguk sebagai respon. Naruto saat itu tersenyum tipis. "Sejak kecil aku selalu merasa perlakuan terhadap alpha dan omega sangat tidak adil."

"Alpha selalu diperlakukan layaknya raja, sang pemimpin, superior, segalanya." Naruto mendesah berat, memajukan bibirnya. "Omega selalu harus berada dibawah alpha dan beta. Perlakuan setiap orang pada omega sangatlah—uh—menyebalkan. Mereka pikir omega itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Ketika aku dibangku sekolah, kuliah, bahkan ketika aku sudah berada diposisiku sekarang ini," Naruto melanjutkan. "Selalu ada yang mengatakan; dia omega, tidak seharusnya dia berada disini. Tidak seharusnya dia memimpin alpha dan beta."

Naruto merasa Sasuke mulai meremas telapak tangannya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tentu saja menjadi diriku yang tidak mau menyerah. Aku bekerja dua kali, atau tiga kali lebih keras dibanding yang lain agar semua orang mengakuiku—mengakui seorang omega sepertiku."

"Namun bagaimanapun juga hal itu tidak bisa hilang." Naruto menunduk, suaranya melirih. "Fakta dimana aku hanya seorang omega yang akan berada dibawah kendali alpha tidaklah hilang dan aku benci itu."

"Naruto, jika kau—"

"Biarkan aku membuka semuanya, Sasuke." Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sang _raven_ mengangguk. "Lalu kau datang, _soulmate_ ku yang jujur tidak pernah aku tunggu."

Naruto tahu Sasuke merasa sakit akan perkataannya. Kilat mata _onyx_ itu memancarkan kesedihan ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "Aku tidak pernah berharap memiliki seorang _soulmate_ , terutama alpha yang akan menginjak diriku."

"Betapa aku membencimu, Sasuke. Aku sangat membencimu." Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan lembut ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Sasuke. "Tapi entah mengapa, aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke tidak bersuara, namun Naruto bisa mendengar nafas Sasuke yang sedikit tercekat, dapat mendengar degupan dadanya yang menenangkan dan dapat melihat _onyx_ itu melebar. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi omega dari siapapun."

"Siapa yang bilang aku ingin kau menjadi omegaku?"

Naruto tertegun, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. "Tidak ada."

"Lihat aku." Sasuke mendongkakkan wajah Naruto dengan jarinya. "Aku ulangi, siapa yang bilang aku menginginkanmu sebagai omega?"

Suara Sasuke meninggi, seolah ikut menampar wajah Naruto. "Aku yang mengatakan."

"Aku menginginkanmu, Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lantang. "Aku menginginkanmu sebagai dirimu, Naruto, yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli jika kau omega atau apapun itu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan kilat mata penuh keseriusan. "Jatuhkan segala pemikiranmu tentang alpha dan omega, lihat aku sebagai Sasuke. Aku benar-benar serius denganmu." Sasuke berucap dengan tegas. "Namun jika kau memang tidak mau memiliki hubungan khusus apapun denganku, kau katakan sekarang, sehingga aku tidak perlu berharap denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto merasa kaku, seperti tubuhnya benar-benar tidak dapat digerakan sama sekali. Jantungnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu masih berdetak atau tidak. Ia menggigit bibirnya, suaranya terasa hilang dan tidak bisa membalas apapun perkataan Sasuke.

Ia menunduk, membuat poninya jatuh menjuntai dengan indah menutupi matanya. Menyembunyikan air mata dan pancaran kesenangan di mata safir itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng keras. Buku jarinya memutih karena kencangnya ia mengepalkan tangan. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku nanti—seorang yang tidak bisa mengakui dirinya omega. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan itu denganmu, aku takut. Ketika nanti kau berpikir untuk memiliki anak—sementara aku tidak mau—kau akan mencari omega yang pantas untukmu, meski aku _soulmate_ mu sekalipun."

Sasuke menyingkap poni Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia membawa wajah Naruto untuk lebih mendekat dengan wajahnya. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Naruto menatap kosong Sasuke, matanya basah dengan air mata, bibir bergetar. Sekali lagi Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto benar-benar cantik. Pria bersurai pirang itu mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Sasuke menciumnya. Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya dalam ciuman mereka, membiarkan tangannya mencengkram bahu Sasuke, mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menaruh lengannya pada pinggang Naruto. Sesaat Naruto mengeluarkan desahan kecil, namun itu membuat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka, membagi kehangatan.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya melemas, jari-jarinya seolah menari di dada Sasuke, memegang kaus yang Sasuke kenakan. Sasuke membuat Naruto lupa caranya untuk bernafas. Ciuman yang terasa asing namun hangat.

Ketika Sasuke memutuskan ciuman mereka, Naruto terengah dengan wajah memerah, tangannya masih memegang kaus Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat ada garis air liur yang menyambung pada bibir Sasuke dan bibirnya.

Sasuke sendiri membawa telapak tangannya pada pipi Naruto yang masih basah karena air mata. Betapa Naruto menyukai Sasuke ketika menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari dan membuat Naruto mendengkur penuh rasa nyaman.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir hal yang tidak perlu." Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Selama kau menginginkanku, aku akan terus bersamamu. Jika kau ingin aku pergi maka aku akan pergi."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dalam dekapan Sasuke yang menyamankannya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya. "Aku mau." Ia berusaha agar suaranya jelas. "Aku—aku mau kau bersamaku."

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum, senyuman terbesar yang pernah ia tampilkan selama ini. Ia mendekap Naruto, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Naruto tertawa disela isakannya, tawa paling ceria yang pernah Sasuke tahu.

"Hei, Sasuke." Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada seduktif. " _Heat_ ku datang dua minggu dari sekarang."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Apa?" Ia seperti tertohok. "Tunggu, kau mau—kau yakin mau aku bersamamu?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?" Naruto tersenyum jahil meski pipinya masih basah akan air mata. "Mungkin—bersama denganmu aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"O—" Sasuke terpaku, menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata berkilat indah. " _Okay_. _Okay_ , aku akan menjagamu."

Naruto tidak bisa menolak tentang statusnya sebagai omega, ia bahkan yakin masih banyak yang akan merendahkan kemampuannya. Namun dengan Sasuke, _soulmate_ yang ada disampingnya, kekasih hidupnya, Naruto yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **Happy SasuNaru day**!

Senengnya masih bisa ikut ngerayain hari jadi pair favorit X))

Ini fic omegaverse sekaligus Soulmate!AU pertama saya, dimana seluruhnya kelihatan kacau dan saya juga belum terlalu dalam sama omegaverse :"

Tapi karena Soulmate!AU dan omegaverse adalah AU favorit saya, jadi saya coba debut dengan fic SasuNaru, semoga suka *bow*

Maaf banget saya juga jujur bukan mahasiswa psikologi atau kedokteran, kalau ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya dan maaf :')

Kalau ada yang lebih tahu soal Soulmate!AU, omegaverse, dan bidang psikologi menemukan keanehan tolong beritahu saya :"

Sekali lagi, **Happy SasuNaru Day** & ini saya khususkan juga untuk meramaikan **#BlueOrangeChallenge**

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca, kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan senang hati :D


End file.
